


shine, and i'll light up the sky

by scrapbullet



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Find ecstasy in life; the mere sense of living is joy enough; Emily Dickinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shine, and i'll light up the sky

“You’re thinking too loud,” she murmurs, and her voice is as warm and deep as a summer day. Slender fingers flex against his bicep and it is a welcome reprieve from the bitter taste of memories that linger, that haunt the barren landscape of his subconscious.

In his arms Ariadne is a vision of loveliness.

Tousled hair tickles his nostrils as Dom stretches languidly, arms encasing her in the sleepy affection of an embrace. Her eyes are closed and her lips are red, kiss swollen, a temptation ripe for the taking. A lurid hickey decorates the graceful swan arc of her throat; the only visible evidence of their arduous coupling the night before.

“Dom,” she says, and it’s an exasperated prayer, “ _sleep_ ,” her brow furrowing in abject frustration that only serves to emphasise the delicate contours of her face.

In the kitchen below, the sound of waking babes does little to dampen his good mood; soft and childish whispers punctuated by the clash and clatter of saucepans.

Ariadne groans in despair and mutters something unintelligible, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Her breath is a hot rush of air against his throat, catching the rough burn of stubble in a drowsy kiss. The ache in his chest spreads, blossoms and unfurls outward in such a sense of _contentment_ that it is almost shocking in its intensity.

Dom smiles. All is well.


End file.
